The objectives of the Tri-County Aid to Alcoholics Project will be to coordinate this project with the aims and purposes of the Committee on Aid to Alcoholics of the Board of Directors of the Dubuque County Mental Health Center. This will eliminate any possibility of duplication of services in the tri-county area of Dubuque, Delaware and Jackson Counties. This coordination will expand programs to induce and maintain sobriety for low-income problem drinkers, and will give assistance to their families by developing services where gaps exist. Emphasis will be placed on broad community education and participation. By means of an outreach team approach, service will encompass the entire family by utilizing all existing resources to bring them the medical, mental, social, educational, financial and family counseling needed. A follow-up system will assure continuity of care throughout treatment and rehabilitation.